Talk:Plaguelords/@comment-24.11.18.207-20160830184637
Some thoughts on the plaguelord army. I like the idea of this race, I like the limitless spash damage provided from this race, but it all has the same problem. I'm sure this race will never compare to the High Elves, Fey, or Daemons, but at least they should be able to hold par with the undead and ssrathi. Their biggest problem is The Econemy. In the end, the plagulords just don't have the money for anything, and the stuff they do have money for, are not worth it. Here are my thoughts on the Army, Zombie: Ok builder I guess, but he really needs to have the "Feast of Garrok" skill that the undead have. The plaguelords almost need this more than the undead. Slime: Before it was nerfed, this was a great thing about the plaguelords. It only costs metal, and once upgraded is actually a viable choice for infantry. But then it was nerfed, and its resistance was taken, a vulnerability was added, but you still find yourself making them, because they don't cost crystal. What if they were like wisps, in that you could combine them into a stone generating giant slime. If it wasn't nerfed, it would be fine, but the econemy forces you to use these almost useless units. Ghoul: Great infantry. Once upgraded, they are comparable to high elven ice guards, but with hit points, and a good damage type. Only comment, can they please have "Feast of Garrok" too? The plaguelords just need recorces, it doesn't matter which, just help their econemy in any way possible. Gazer: Why, just why? This poor excuse for a missle unit needs help. The poor damage type pared with the aweful combat mean that this unit will do absolutly no damage 70% of the time. Yet, you still build them, because you need a missle unit, and this is the only thing with a low enough cost to manage. To improve them, either Make them do spash damage (like the plaguelords need more), give them cold damage (either naturally or with an upgrade), or just give them a combat upgrade. Bone Catapult: Its ok as far as the plaguelords go. I don't usually build it unless i'm leading the plaguelords, cuz they need a high damage long range attack. Dragonfly: The really usefull basic flyers are the eagle, pheonix, and fire bat. Most anything else, especially the Dragonfly are not terribly worth it. Spore: Excellent at its job. On paper suicide units don't seem all that great, but when that Minotaur king dies in 2 or three units, you start loving the spore. They are way too expensive though, so they can't do their job anyways. And as is said about the rest of the plaguelord race, why not give them disease? Hydra/Pyrohydra/Cryohydra: Why are they vulnerable to slashing? In myth, the last thing you want to do is cut it. If you do, it gets tougher. I like that these units do splash damage, because they have multiple heads, but why stop there? The plaguelord race needs these units to be good, or at least worth the money. Why not the more damage they take, the more damage they do? If that were how it worked, then they could still be vulnerable to slashing, but at the same time, they would still be viable. Unlike the other units in the army so far, you can't even build them without your econemy falling down and dying. And sadly, the rest of the race kinda follows suit. Eye of Flame: Great units if you can field them! The only unit in the army (aside from titan/dragons) that is worth the money. But even then, you still won't be able to afford very many. Wyvern: Great units and worth the money if you can field them! But you can't, so good luck! Plague Priest: Great general! High damage, good damage type, air and ground damage, great resistance, powerful offensive spell. However, their secondary spell Could be replaced with something more worthwhile. Why not "Summon Eyes". The Knight Inquisitor can summon dancing swords, why not let the Plague Priest summon Gazers? Good Gazers, not what they are now, or maybe just at a decent level. And also, they cost too much crystal, so you won't be using many anyways. Swamp Dragon: Great units and worth the money if you can field them! But you can't, so good luck! DragonLiche: Great units and worth the money if you can field them! But you can't, so good luck! Despite great stats and abilities, they continue to be one upped by their celestial counterparts. If they could gather crystal like the celestial dragons, they would be the saving grace of this race. Lord Antharg: Great unit and worth the money if you can field him! But you can't, so good luck! Hero: A merchant. The econemy demands a merchant. But alas, you still fail. I customed a level 50 plaguelord merchant, and spammed everything into charisma, and then merchant skill and gemcutting. I was able to afford hydra and pyrohydra (but not cryohydra), and everything below them, and some eyes of flame. It gave me hope for this race, but the econemy was still not yet acceptable. So just choose any useful hero, like the plaguelord paladin, because until the game changes, the econemy is unfixable. Overall, I see hope for this race, maybe in a future mod or version, and I want them so succed, but until that day, they will never even pass for a middle class race. The units could use a tune up, and the econemy needs to be remidied, or even just fix the econemy, and that could do it.